fantômes
by ylg
Summary: Saiyuki/Gaiden :: quelques ficlets où les souvenirs de Tenpou et Kenren filtrent dans la vie de Hakkai et Gojyo. 1ère : un nom prononcé dans son sommeil. 2e: deux fantômes, passé et avenir. 3e: une grenouille en guest-star. MàJ, 4e: et un cochon ?
1. un souvenir

**Titre :** un fantôme du passé  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** Gensōmaden Saiyūki, Saiyūki Gaiden  
**Personnages/Couples :** Cho Hakkai, Sha Gojyō ; Kenren Taishō, Tenpō Gensui  
**Rating :** G / K  
**Warnings éventuels :** hum, pour les gens qui n'auraient lu que le manga de base sans voir l'anime ni lire Saiyūki Gaiden, spoil sur les vies antérieures des personnages ?  
**Disclaimer :** Minekura Kazuya

**Thèmes :** "vieille époque" et "prénom" pour 31 jours  
400 mots. Tch, quand j'essaie de m'astreindre à faire court, je déborde, quand j'essaie de faire plus long, je n'y arrive pas. C'est une malédiction !!

oOo

Dans le noir d'une chambre d'hôtel quelconque, quelque chose réveille Gojyō. Du bruit. Une voix. Hakkai appelle quelqu'un dans son sommeil. Un seul mot, un prénom répété. Ça sonne comme une plainte. Une plosive qui se coince dans le fond de la gorge, des voyelles étouffées comme un gémissement, nasalisées.  
La première fois que Gojyō l'a entendu, il était sûr d'entendre appeler « Kanan ». Quoi d'autre aurait été possible ?

Quelque chose là-dedans ne collait pas, pourtant. Même complètement étouffé par l'émotion submergeant les rêves agités de Hakkai, ça n'y ressemblait pas tout à fait… Sa voix était trop fermée. Pas parce qu'il n'articulait pas, mais bien parce qu'il prononçait un autre nom. Pas Kanan, finalement. Ken, quelque chose. Kenren ?

Gojyō ne reconnaît pas ce nom, mais bizarrement, ça n'a pas d'importance. Sans réfléchir, il se rapproche de lui.  
« Je suis là », murmure-t-il.  
D'instinct, il lui caresse les cheveux, pour le rassurer et le convaincre de se rendormir. C'est un geste que Hakkai lui-même aurait fait, si la situation avait été inversée.  
Ça n'est que lorsqu'il lui effleure la nuque et se dit que ces cheveux sous sa main devraient être bien plus longs, que Gojyō voit quelque chose d'anormal à son comportement.

Il secoue lentement la tête, essaya de comprendre ce qu'il fabrique là.  
Ouais, décide-t-il : ça ne va pas de caresser un autre homme, il devrait garder ce geste pour de jolies filles, d'où les cheveux longs souhaités. Rien à voir avec la longueur qu'ils avaient la première fois qu'il a rencontré cet homme. Rien à voir avec l'image floue issue d'un rêve qui s'y superpose.

Avec cette idée, il chasse les fantômes qui tentaient de s'imposer à lui.

Il n'a pas le temps de se laisser gagner par des images d'un sourire identique à celui qu'il connaît, sur un Hakkai avec les cheveux plus longs et un prénom différent, un prénom qu'il a sur le bout de la langue mais qu'il refuse de chercher. Puisque ça n'est pas Hakkai après tout…

Ça ne sont même plus des souvenirs. À peine un rêve, et encore... Quand le soleil se lèvera, au matin, ils auront l'un comme l'autre oublié ces échos d'un passé trop lointain.


	2. deux fantômes

**Titre :** deux fantômes du passé  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Base :** Gensōmaden Saiyūki / Saiyūki Gaiden  
**Personnages/Couples :** Tenpō, Hakkai, Kenren, Gojyō ; indices de Tenpō/Hakkai, Kenren/Tenpō et Gojyō/Hakkai  
**Gradation :** G / K  
**Disclaimer :** propriété de Minekura Kazuya, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Prompt :** 10/8  
Ouééé, le titre est une reprise de la fic précédente où Tenpō venait hanter Hakkai, au grand dam de Gojyō. C'est que j'aime bien ce principe, d'avoir leurs pré-incarnations qui les hantent à leur insu. :p

oOo

Dans un coin de Terre un peu perdu, dans le monde d'En-Bas, dans les bois un peu à l'écart d'une petite ville, il y a cette petite maison. Dedans, tout est bien propret, à l'exception de quelques petits trucs qui traînent ici ou là : un cendrier plein, quelques cannettes vides sur une table autrement immaculée, trois chaussettes dépareillées en dessous d'un lit. Un petit nid d'amour, sans nul doute.

Au coeur de la nuit, on y trouve un homme aux cheveux longs, dormant nu et entortillé dans ses draps. Un autre aux cheveux courts, en pyjama bien repassé et allongé comme un gisant. Antithèse l'un de l'autre ?  
Une ombre se penche au-dessus du second, le contemple en silence et secoue la tête, dubitatif, agitant au passage une coupe de cheveux nuque longue. L'étrange visiteur prend ses aises et se perche cavalièrement sur la table de chevet.

« He ben he ben... apparemment, la blague disant qu'on était mariés Kenren et moi a encore de beaux jours devant elle. Mais 'faudra qu'on m'explique comment vous avez pu autant vous... mélanger, disons ? »  
Ayant tiré un paquet de tabac d'une poche de sa blouse blanche, il cherche de quoi allumer une cigarette.

« Quand même, si on m'avait dit qu'un jour je serai femme au foyer pour lui, j'aurais eu du mal à y croire. »

Après avoir soufflé quelques ronds de fumée au plafond, il ajoute, pensif :  
« En fait, si on avait dit à Kenren que je finirai femme au foyer pour lui... sans vouloir offenser son courage, je crois qu'il se serait enfui en hurlant. »

Il se sourit à lui-même avant d'ajouter,  
« Mince, à l'époque c'était plutôt l'inverse. »

Il cherche du regard un cendrier, puis finalement hausse les épaules et secoue ses cendres dans le vide. Elles s'évanouissent dans l'air avant de toucher la moindre surface.

« C'est bien, quand même, que tu t'occupes de lui. Il a bien mérité un peu d'attention. Pour ça, tu me plais. Mais, heh, ne l'embête pas avec ses cigarettes, ou je m'arrangerai pour laisser une trace de brûlure là où ça ne te plaira pas. Ok ? »

Tirant une nouvelle bouffée et exhalant longuement la fumée, il marmonne, surtout pour lui-même.  
« C'est Konzen qui aurait été content de voir que tu as arrêté. Et ma bibliothèque. C'est vrai qu'un mégot mal éteint, ça peut être dangereux pour les livres. Moi je ne pourrais pas y renoncer. Je ne sais pas si tu peux te souvenir du goût d'une cigarette ou si même ça tu l'auras oublié... »

En fait de trace de brûlure, rien du tout. Il achève sa cigarette tranquillement, et, n'ayant pas de cendrier à proximité, l'écrase sur la tablette où elle ne laisse aucune trace, et envoie le mégot valdinguer d'une pichenette – lui aussi disparaît avant de toucher le sol.

« Marrant, quand même. La manière dont vous avez tourné tous les deux... on croirait presque que vous êtes nos enfants, à Kenren et moi et qu'on a à peine merdé votre éducation. Papa est fier de ce que vous êtes devenus.  
- Quand même, intervint une seconde ombre, tu te rends compte à quel point ça sonne... incestueux, comme idée ?  
- Bof. Vu leurs passés respectifs, ils ne sont plus à ça près je crois... »

L'autre fantôme éclate de rire.

« Ça n'a pas l'air de t'affecter beaucoup.  
- Bah, non. Au moins, avec la vie qu'ils mènent, ils sont sûrs de ne jamais mourir d'ennui.  
- Ouais. Ça, c'est sûr...  
- ...Quand même, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose que tu lui aies transmis ton amour des jupons, à ta réincarnation. Si c'est pour faire souffrir la mienne...  
- Tss. Tout de suite les grands mots. Si tu veux partir dans ce sens, ta réincarnation est peut-être moins bordélique que tu l'étais, mais encore plus schtarbée dans sa tête. Freak total. De quoi emmerder ma réincarnation. Tu peux être certain que c'est bien toi. »

Le premier des deux rajuste ses lunettes, surpris.

« Vraiment ? Moi j'ai l'impression que non. Pour ça que je le trouve mignon, d'ailleurs. Le tien en revanche, pas de question à se poser, on sait que c'est toi.  
- Je t'assure. Ça marche pour les deux.  
- Si tu le dis...  
- Ouep. »

Le second allume à son tour une cigarette. Quelques bouffées plus tard, il remarque  
« J'espère que ça ira mieux pour eux que pour nous, quand même.  
- Mieux ?  
- Vivre leur vie de manière à mourir le sourire aux lèvres. J'espère qu'ils auront une vie heureuse ensemble.  
- Hmm. Ça a l'air bien parti, oui.  
- Ça avait plutôt mal commencé, non ?  
- Ils se sont bien rattrapés ensuite.  
- Hm. »

Leurs voeux pour le futur formulés, ils se perdent tous deux dans la contemplation silencieuse du passé. Leur temps est déjà révolu... à mesure que la cigarette se consume, ils se font tous deux de plus en plus transparents. À la fin, il ne reste plus qu'un point rougeoyant perdu dans le vide. Quand il s'éteint, les deux ombres ont entièrement disparu, laissant la nuit reprendre son cours présent.


	3. les objets aussi ont une vie

**Titre :** un truc bizarre  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Base :** Saiyuki, Saiyuki Gaiden  
**Personnages/Couple :** Cho Hakkai, Sha Gojyō ; Kanzeon Bosatsu, Jirōshin  
**Gradation :** G / K  
**Disclaimer :** les personnages et la grenouille sont la propriété de Minekura Kazuya – si jamais vous vous posez la question, l'hippopotame est emprunté à Fanny Joly.

**Thème :** la grenouille-cendrier de Tenpō  
**Notes :** mettons que c'est du post-voyage spéculatif après la fin de _Saiyuki Reload_, sans spoil là-dessus ; et que ça fera beaucoup plus de sens si vous avez lu le **chapitre 30 de **_**Saiyuki Gaiden**_.  
**Nombre de mots :** 250 – dialogue only

oOo

« Hakkai ?  
- Hm ?  
- C'est quoi ce machin affreux ?  
- Un cendrier, Gojyō.  
- En forme de _grenouille_.  
- Oui.  
- Pourquoi ? On en a déjà, des cendriers.  
- Que tu n'utilises pas.  
- Allez...  
- Alors j'applique la même méthode que pour éduquer les tout-petits à utiliser un objet nouveau : en leur en donnant un exemplaire d'une forme et d'une couleur qui éveillera leur intérêt.  
- Euh, Hakkai...  
- Exactement comme pour les pots de chambre en forme d'hippopotame.  
- ...Ai-je envie de savoir où tu as vu un truc pareil ?  
- Pourquoi me demandes-tu ?  
- Non. Ok, non. J'ai pas envie.  
- Bien.  
- Hakkai, je ne vais pas utiliser un cendrier aussi bizarre !  
- Allons, regarde ses grands yeux ronds qui te supplient d'écraser tes mégots dans sa grande bouche. Il est pas mignon ?  
- Non. Définitivement non.  
- Gojyō...  
- Il est trop zarbi ! En plus... il est tout cassé. Regarde ! On voit des tas et des tas de fissures.  
- Ah, oui.  
- _Où_ t'as trouvé ça ?  
- He bien, dans une brocante.  
- Hakkai, enfin, quelqu'un a complètement bousillé ce truc et s'en est débarrassé parce qu'il n'en voulait plus !  
- Et quelqu'un l'a ensuite patiemment recollé et s'est débrouillé pour qu'il trouve un nouveau propriétaire. »

o

« Là, Jirōshin, tu vois ? Là-dessus, Gōjun avait raison.  
- Oui, Bosatsu-sama ?  
- C'était trop triste de laisser cette pauvre grenouille en mille morceaux dans le bureau de Tenpō. Même si Kenren a raison lui aussi : elle _est_ affreuse, il fut un temps où il l'appréciait.  
- Hum...  
- J'ai bien fait de la recoller ! »


	4. un autre retour

une autre version possible à la ficlet précédente ?

* * *

**Titre :** les objets meurent aussi ; et renaissent-ils ?  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Base :** Saiyūki, Saiyūki Gaiden  
**Personnages/Couple :** Cho Hakkai, Sha Gojyō ; Kanzeon Bosatsu, Jirōshin  
**Gradation :** G / K  
**Disclaimer :**Minekura Kazuya

**Nombre de mots :** 50 + 150  
**Continuité :** nécessite d'avoir lu l'omake à _Saiyuki Reload_ 6 et le chapitre 30 de _Saiyuki Gaiden_.

oOo

Depuis que Gojyō l'a recueilli, Hakkai remplit leur maison d'objets ménagers dont il jure qu'ils sont utiles, et auxquels Gojyō ne voit pas beaucoup d'utilité. Par exemple aujourd'hui, un brûle-encens...

« Hakkai ?  
- Oui Gojyō ?  
- Il est _moche_, ce cochon.  
- Moi je le trouve mignon. Et il est très utile. »

o

Les objets, comme les humains, ont un temps de vie limité. La grenouille-cendrier de Tenpō est arrivée à la fin de la sienne.

« Jirōshin, crois-tu, que les objets eux aussi se réincarnent, quand on investit en eux assez de sentiments ?  
- Vous parlez du recyclage, Bosatsu-sama ?  
- Pas exactement. »

Si ce n'était que ça, la grenouille aurait achevé d fêtre broyée et transformée en chamotte pour rendre plus solide une nouvelle poterie, ou pour servir d famendement à un sol. C fest peut-être arrivé ; les dieux eux-mêmes ne se sont pas intéressés d fassez près à cette question pour le savoir.

Mais en matière de réincarnation, le jour où Hakkai ramène du marché-aux-puces un cochon brûle-encens, kitsch à souhait, qui fait hausser les sourcils à Gojyō et que Gokū trouve adorable, Kanzeon affirme péremptoirement que c fest la grenouille-cendrier qui s fen revient dans leurs vies sous une nouvelle forme.


End file.
